Nacht der lebenden Äpfel
Nacht der Lebenden Äpfel ist die fünfzehnte Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 8. Inhalt Teil 1 Seit dem großen Kampf zwischen Prinzessin Celestia und Nightmare Moon vor über eintausend Jahren treiben Trümmer dieses Gefechtes durchs All. Bis eines von ihnen als Meteor auf Sweet Apple Acres nieder geht. Als Applejack wegen dem Krach nach dem Rechten sieht wird sie unter Äpfel begraben. Am nächsten Tag sind die Pony Freundinnen, Abzüglich der Apples auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen wobei sich Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle fragen ob es Schönheitsflecken nun für ihre Talente oder für Dinge die sie Lieben gibt. Eine Frage die Spike ja mal an Prinzessin Celestia schicken könnte. Da wird er in einem unbeachteten Augenblick von Äpfel entführt. Nun fällt auf das die sonst so verlässliche Applejack die eigentlich dazu kommen wollte noch gar nicht aufgetaucht ist also geht man mal nachsehen. Als sie bei Sweet Apple Acres ankommen finden sie die Farm verdächtig ruhig vor und Spike sowie die Apples in ihrer eigenen Scheune als Gefangene von Äpfeln die sie Zwingen Katapulte zu bauen. Schnell wollen die Ponys Hilfe hohlen doch werden sie von den unzähligen Äpfel, die Magie absorbieren können womit Twilight nichts ausrichten kann, schnell überwältigt. In der folgenden Nacht starten die Äpfel einen Überraschungsangriff auf Ponyville und überrennen es einfach. Als der Morgen graut ist Ponyville unter Kontrolle der Äpfel die der Bürgermeisterin die Kapitulation diktieren. Ponyville darf unter den Äpfel im großen und ganzen weitermachen Aber die Pegasi haben Flugverbot, damit sie andere Städte nicht warnen können und es dürfen keinen Zaubersprüche gegen Äpfel eingesetzte werden. Zum wohle Ponyvilles unterschreibt die Bürgermeisterin. Die Äpfel zwingen die Ponys Ausrüstung zu bauen und planen ihren nächsten Angriff auf Appleloosa um sich dann weiteren Zielen zu zuwenden. Was der Chefapfel nicht merk ist das Scootaloo sie heimlich belauscht und im Keller von Fluttershys Hütte, wo die Mane 6 und der Schönheitsfleckenklub Kriegsrat halten, Twilight Bericht erstattet. Leider fehlen ihn noch Informationen für den Gegenangriff. Um diese zu beschaffen muss ein Pony die Äpfel infiltrieren. Da hat Twilight eine Idee. Sie erklärt das sie wegen der Kapitulation, die die Bürgemeisterin für alle Bewohner Ponyvilles unterzeichnet hat ihre Magie momentan nicht gegen die Äpfel einsetzten kann und keiner weiß was dann passieren würde. Aber ein Pony darf sie verzaubern und zufällig hat sie einen Zauber gefunden der Ponys zeitweilig in Äpfel verwandelt. So könnte es sich bei den Äpfel einschleichen und vielleicht sogar Spike befreien mit dem sie Prinzessin Celestia alarmieren könnten. Applejack meldet sich freiwilig, Aber Twilight hält Pinkie für geeigneter, da die sich besser an schleichen und eindringen wo sie nichts zu suchen hat. Außerdem ist sie den Äpfel Mental viel ähnlicher (Stichwort: Gemüse). Gesagt getan und schon hüpft ein pinker Apfel nach Sweet Apple Acres, dem Apfelhauptquartier und wird tatsächlich rein gelassen. Spike sitzt immer noch im Käfig in der Scheune, glaubt aber erst das er Pinkie vor sich hat als sie zum Beweis ihren Pinkieschwur leistet. Doch leider kann sie das Schloss des Käfigs nicht öffnen. Denn das kann nur ein Echter Apfel wie Spikes Käfignachbar erklärt. Bei diesem handelt es sich um einen Grünen Apfel der sich als Good Apple vorstellt. Auf Pinkies Frage wieso man ihn eingesperrt hat erzählt Good das die Macht die die Äpfel erschaffen hat ihn anders machte. Er lechzt nicht nach Eroberung. Auch sind die Äpfel nur so Kriegerisch weil ihr Chef Bad Apple es so will. Als die Äpfel zum Leben erwachten fand Bad das Good einen Schlechten Einfluss ausübte und lies ihn Wegsperren. Da wird die Unterhaltung entdeckt und Pinkie muss das Weite suchen und ausgerechnet jetzt fängt der Zauber an nach zu lassen. Zum Glück kann sie die Wachen am Tor damit austricksen das die ja nur Jemanden am reinkommen hindern sollen, sie aber raus will. Zurück in Fluttershys Keller erzählt Pinkie alles. Auch die tierischen Informanten der Mane 6 sind da und berichten das die Äpfel den Angriff auf Appleloosa vorbereiten. Applejack hätte nie gedacht die Vampir-Fruchtflughunde zu vermissen und überlegt ob man die nicht ja Anwerben könnte. Aber da macht ihr Fluttershy keine große Hoffnung. Denn zum einen liegt der Unterschlupf der Flughunde auf Sweet Apple Acres was gerade Feindesland ist und selbst wen sie hinkäme könnte sie nicht mit ihnen reden. Den das einzige mal als Fluttershy die Sprache der Flughunde auch nur ansatzweise konnte war als sie einen von ihnen war. (Siehe: Flutterflughund) Das bringt Twilght auf gleich zwei Ideen. Sie Brauchen die Flughunde gar nicht den sie haben etwas das quasi genauso gut ist. Einen Teil von Fluttershy der im Moment schläft aber jetzt von Twilight geweckt wird: Flutterbat. Teil 2 Nach dem Twilight Fluttershy wieder zu Flutterbat gemacht und man diese gut verschnürt hat erläutert Twilight den zweiten Teils ihres Plan. Sie will den Zauber mit dem sie damals die Mane 6 in Breezies verwandelte (Siehe: Nicht leicht, ein Breezie zu sein) benutzen um sie nach Flutterbats Vorbild selber in Vampir-Fruchtponys zu verwandeln, allerdings würden sie ihre Persönlichkeiten und ihre Intelligenz behalten. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub wird beauftragt Flutterbat zu bewachen da sie zu gefährlich ist um sie einfach frei Rumfliegen zu lassen. Kurz darauf nehmen Twilight Sparkling, Rainbow Bite, Nosfu-Rarity, Drinkie Pie und Appledrac im Schutze der Nacht den Kampf auf. Es gelingt ihnen Spike und Good Apple zu Befreien. Zur selben Zeit kann sich aber auch Flutterbat losreißen und in die Nacht verschwinden. Unterdessen ist der Überraschungseffekt verflogen und die Äpfel drohen die Mane 6 mit ihrer Überzahl nieder zu ringen. Da taucht Flutterbat auf und hat ein die Vampir-Fruchtflughunde mitgebracht, den inzwischen hat Fluttershy den Oberhuf gewonnen und konnte sich mit den Flughunden Verbünden. Das Blatt wendet sich und die Äpfel ziehen sich zurück sie lassen sogar den Meteoriten der sie geschaffen hat zurück. Doch Bad Apple hat noch einen Trumpf und die Äpfel vereinen sich zu einem riesigen Apfeldrachen mit ihm als Kern, der Ponyville zerstören will. Da meldet sich Good Apple der in dem Ungetüm die Chance sieht, denn jetzt sind alle Äpfel mit einander verbunden. Wenn es gelingt Bad Apple durch ihn zu ersetzen, könnte er die anderen beeinflussen und sie würden Aufhören alles zu zerstören. Er erklärt auch das die Ponys den Meteoriten loswerden müssen um sicher zustellen das nicht noch mehr Äpfel verwandelt werden. Die Ponys teilen sich auf. Twilight, Drinkie und Spike kümmern sich um den Meteor. Rainbow soll den Austausch vornehmen. Der Rest kümmert sich um die Äpfel. Schnell ist der Meteor gefunden. Twilight spürt in dessen Magie Sowohl Celestia als auch Nightmare Moon und jede menge Zorn. Sie versucht die Magie zu absorbieren doch ist es so viel das sie nur eine Teil bewältigen kann. Neuer Plan: Der Meteor soll mit Drinkies Partykanone in den Himmel geschossen werden. Da es zu viel Magie zum Absorbiren ist und sie auch nicht zerstört werden kann will Twilight sie in eine umwandeln. Sie Überträgt die Magie die sie bereits aufgenommen hat auf Spike und zwar in einer Form die er nutzen kann. Mit dem gewaltigsten Feuerstoß seines Lebens heizt Spike die Kanone an und der Meteor schießt in den Himmel wo er zu Feuerwerk wird. Die Ablenkung nutzt Rainbow um durch den Apfeldrachen durchzustoßen. Dabei ist der Austausche geglückt und Good Apple kann seine Artgenossen zum guten bekehren. Am nächsten Tag bringen die wieder normalen Mane 6, der Schönheitsfleckenklub und die königlichen Schwestern die Äpfel zu einem abgelegenen und unbewohnten Tal in dem sie sich unter der Führung von Good Apple ein Königreich der Äpfel aufbauen können. Bad Apple nehmen sie aber auch mit damit er keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann. Inzwischen konnte Twilight den Schwestern alles erklären auch das dass ganze durch ein Trümmerstück ihres großen Kampfes ausgelöst wurde in dem sowohl ihre Magie als auch ihr Konflikt gebunden wurde. Aber auch etwas von ihrer Liebe die schließlich Good Apple formte. Luna findet es befremdlich das dieser Kampf auch noch nach tausend Jahren seine Kreise zieht. Celstia sagt ihr das sie eben nicht ändern könne was damals geschah. Sie könne nur ihr bestes geben daraus zu lernen und es als Inspiration nehmen gutes zu tun. Als alle Äpfel im Tal sind umgeben es die Schwestern mit einem Zauber um es vor der Welt zu verbergen damit die Äpfel sich ihn ruhe eine Zukunft aufbauen können. Auf dem Heimweg fragt Apple Bloom Celesatia ob es so schlau ist den Äpfel ihr eigenes Land zu geben wo sie doch so Böse waren. Celestia entgegnet das jeder ein paar Schlechte Eigenschaften wie zum Beispiel Ego (Rinbow), Eitelkeit (Rarity) und Sturheit (Applejack) und noch mehr hat. Die gehören nun mal dazu aber wen man nur hart genug arbeitet und man es wirklich will kann man sich über sie hinwegsetzten. Fluttershy ist ja der beste Beweise. Sie hat ihre niederen Instinkte kontrolliert und so als Flutterbat viel gutes bewirkte. Neigungen könne einen verleiten aber man darf sich nie von ihnen kontrollieren lassen. Aus diesen Worten Celestias erkennt Scootaloo auch eine Wahrheit der Schönheitsflecken. Es sind nicht nur Symbole der Persönlichkeit oder Fähigkeiten oder Interessen. Sie sind eine Kombination aus alle dem. Und wen sie das finden was sie mehr als alles andere Lieben den bekommen die drei auch ihre Flecken. Celstia ist Beindruck welche Einsicht sich bei Scootaloo gezeigt hat und ist sich sicher das sie ihren Schönheitsfleck wohl bald bekommt, aber so bald nun auch wieder nicht. Inzwischen hat Pinkie Hunger bekommen und fragt wer den auch Lust auf Apfelkuchen hätte. Anspielungen Anmerkungen: Alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. *Die Geschichte ist eine Parodie auf den Film Angriff der Killertomaten von 1978. *Der Titel Nacht der lebenden Äpfel ist eine Anspielung auf den Horror Film Die Nacht der lebenden Toten von 1968. *Seite 9 Panel 5: Der Text eines Apfels: Heute Nacht kämpfen wir im Schatten! Ist ein Zitat aus dem Film 300 von 2006. *Seite 23 Panel 2: Flutterbats Fixierung ist angelehnt an die des Verbrechers Hannibal Lecter im Film Das Schweigen der Lämmer von 1991. *Seite 30 Panel 3: Rainbows Text: Sag mir nie, wie meine Chancen stehen! Ist ein Zitat aus dem Film: Star Wars Das Imperium schlägt zurück, von 1980. *Seite 33 Panel 6: Raritys Text: Ich liebe den Duft von Apfelsaft am Morgen ... oder Abend, ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Apocalypse Now von 1979. *Seite 35 Panel 1: Bad Apples Text: Wir haben noch nicht mal Richtig angefangen! ist eine Anspielung auf den Seefahrer John Paul Jones, der als Vater der US-Navy gilt. *Seite 37 Panel 2: Flutterbats Text: Fliegt! Fliegt, meine hübschen! Ist ein Zitat aus dem Film Der Zauberer von Oz von 1939. *Seite 44 Panel 1: Twilights Interesse was wohl aus den Äpfel denen sie ihr eigenes Land schenkten einmal wird. Ähnelt einer Begebenheit aus der Star Trek TOS Folge Der schlafende Tiger. Navboxen en:Night of the Living Apples Kategorie:Comics